Une journée dans la vie du survivant
by Elrienne
Summary: Depuis que Rita Skeeter a dévoilé au grand monde comment écrire à Harry, ce dernier est harcelé de lettres toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres...


**Coucou, c'est moi, voici un petit two shot qui vous plaira, je l'espere.**

**Attention ; mention d'inceste**

**persos a JKR**

**mineurs et prudes s'abstenir...**

**Sur ce :**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Une journée dans la vie du survivant.**

_Les femmes ne sont que des leçons_

_J'ai pris ma première auprès de mon père à 15 ans_

_Tous les désirs tous les plaisirs je les connais tant_

_Je suis un excellent amant _

_Les blondes les brunes toutes sauf une_

_La seule qui compte_

_Frère sœur la blague est fine_

_Je l'ai vue grandir je la vois partir avec lui_

_Comment peut-elle aimer le fils des Potter ?_

_C'est le mariage raté du vice et de la vertu_

_C'est le jour, c'est le jour, c'est le jour, c'est le jour_

_Aujourd'hui je fais mon courrier_

_Cher ami oui je vais te tuer_

_Je vais le tuer, non le blesser_

_Comme elle me blesse_

_Ginny je vais lui faire payer ta faiblesse_

_Les femmes ne sont que des prisons_

_La mienne je l'ai faite au cœur de Ginny à 15 ans_

_Je n'ai jamais osé je n'oserai jamais_

_Lui dire qu'elle est aimée par Bill en secret mais_

_C'est le jour, c'est le jour, c'est le jour, c'est le jour_

_Le jour où les hommes se battent_

_Le jour l'orage éclate_

_Je vais le tuer non le blesser_

_Comme elle me blesse_

_Harry je vais te faire payer ta faiblesse_

_Mon cœur me trahit_

_Même si j'ai peur la nuit_

_Mourir de jalousie_

_C'est mourir d'amour aussi_

_Ne me parlez pas d'honneur_

_C'est par amour que les hommes meurent_

_Je te trouverai Harry je te tuerai Harry_

_Et vous saurez, que tous les hommes ont le cœur déchiré_

Harry relut la lettre à plusieurs reprises… Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mauvaise blague… Une chanson moldue, des prénoms remplacés… Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Encore un mauvais plaisantin ? … Après tout, ce ne serait jamais que le vingt-troisième ce mois-ci… S'il se souvenait bien, on l'avait déjà menacé de le brûler vif, de l'énucléer, de l'émasculer, de le pendre, et de tout un tas d'autres châtiments tous pire les uns que les autres… Mais d'habitude, on lui reprochait plutôt d'être prétentieux, vaniteux, ou encore de ne pas être mort à la place de Voldemort et de ses fidèles. Ce dernier reproche contrariait beaucoup le Survivant, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de le rester encore très longtemps : survivant… Après tout Voldemort n'était-il pas revenu d'entre les morts en jurant sa perte ?

C'était quand même la première fois qu'on lui reprochait d'être déjà casé, la plupart des garçons de son âge ressentaient plutôt cela comme un soulagement : ne plus avoir le survivant comme rival potentiel n'était pas négligeable… Quant au fait que l'auteur de cette lettre se fasse passer pour un de ses proches, rien de nouveau sous le soleil : Harry ne recevait que cela puisque toutes les autres lettres étaient lues et détruites (si elles étaient insultantes) par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Harry soupira et jeta la lettre dans un coin de la chambre, puis il se prépara pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il descendit dans la salle commune où il retrouva Ron.

- Les filles sont déjà descendues, tu mettais trop de temps… Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu en tires une tête…

- Rien, soupira Harry, encore une lettre de tordu… Et pour changer ils s'attaquent à ceux que j'aime, j'en ai vraiment marre…

- Foutue Rita Skeeter ! Heureusement qu'Hermione lui a réglé son compte, sinon je crois que je la truciderais moi-même… Enfin bon le mal est fait, tout le pays peut maintenant t'écrire…

- Moui… Je vais demander à Dumbledore de renforcer encore le filtrage, celui-là se faisait passer pour Bill… Je te jure…

- Il voulait quoi ?

- Me tuer, mais pour une fois c'est juste parce que je sors avec ta sœur… Pas parce que je suis l'ennemi numéro un de Voldemort…

- Pfff, fais pas attention Harry… Ginny t'adore et…

- Oui, enfin s'il te plaît ne lui parle pas de tout ça, je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter et puis, pas la peine de donner trop d'importance à ces crétins…

Ils descendirent tous les deux dans la Grande Salle, où Harry dit longuement bonjour à sa petite amie sous les yeux hilares des jumeaux.

- Ben dis donc Harry ! Elle doit t'aimer notre petite sainte pour s'afficher comme ça en public, lança Fred, juste avant de recevoir la tasse de thé de Ginny en pleine figure.

Après ce léger incident, les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent en direction de l'infirmerie, et le déjeuner reprit. Hermione s'inquiéta de la santé de Ron qui n'avait réussi à avaler que cinq tartines, alors que elle, pour une fois, en avait avalé une quinzaine. Le rouquin lui répondit par un vague « Ça va ! » avant d'attraper Harry par la manche pour sortir de la salle.

- Tu sais si tu fais une crise d'hypoglycémie, tu vas avoir du mal à lui faire ta déclaration, se moqua Harry lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

- Ça va arrête ! Je voudrais t'y voir moi ! grogna le roux.

- M'enfin Ron, Hermione t'aime, elle va dire oui ! C'est sûr !

- Ouais ben c'est quand même pas toi qui va la demander en mariage, alors arrête de te marrer !

Les deux garçons grimpèrent vers leur dortoir, où ils passèrent une bonne heure à sélectionner les vêtements que Ron porterait pour faire sa demande. Après de nombreux débats, Ron finit par enfiler le jean noir et la chemise blanche qu'ils avaient choisis la veille au bout de cinq heures de palabre.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Ron en se regardant dans le miroir.

- Approximativement une heure trente avant ton rendez-vous galant à Pré-au-Lard… Je pense qu'il est temps de se mettre en route. Ginny doit être en train d'occuper Hermione pour que tu puisses passer.

- Ok, allons-y ! Balbutia Ron.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent donc le chemin du village sorcier par ce beau matin du 14 février. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, enfin surtout de mariage en fait lorsque tout d'un coup Ron s'arrêta, livide.

- La bague, j'ai oublié la bague ! s'exclama le rouquin en faisant brusquement demi-tour.

- Calme, je l'ai ! Rigola Harry en lui tendant l'écrin ou trônait une bague en argent surmontée par un petit saphir.

- Merci Harry, soupira Ron, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, t'es un véritable ami…

- C'est bon, c'est bon lui répondit le brun en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami. Allons-y.

Les deux garçons reprirent leur route tout en devisant sur la manière la plus appropriée de convier une fille à venir prendre un dernier verre. Ron maintenait qu'il fallait rester le plus évasif possible pour ne pas effrayer la gente damoiselle, alors qu'Harry, lui, était partisan du franc-parler, de peur que la jeune fille ne se lasse de tant d'inactivité et aille voir ailleurs.

- D'ailleurs, s'était exclamé Harry, c'est comme pour ta déclaration avec Hermione, ça fais des années que tu aurais pu lui demander, tu as de la chance qu'elle t'ait attendu, moi à sa place, je me serais lassé…

- Tu, tu penses qu'elle est allée voir ailleurs ? Hein ? Elle m'aime pas en fait, je ne devrais pas faire ça. Se lamenta Ron.

- Ecoute mon pote, Hermione n'a personne dans sa vie depuis Viktor Krum, et pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça à la mention de son nom, tu aurais déjà dû lui demander à l'époque … Alors franchement arrête de nous pomper l'air et fonce ! Bordel c'est la femme de ta vie ! Hem, pardonne-moi pour cet excès de vulgarité, fréquenter ta sœur me délivre un peu du carcan archaïque que Dumbledore tente de dresser autour de moi…

- En gros tu accuses ma sœur de te dévergonder ? s'enquit Ron.

- Tiens, je savais pas que tu connaissais ce mot… Mais oui, en gros c'est cela, et figure-toi que cela me transcende !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, bien que Ron ne sache pas trop quoi penser de l'attitude de sa sœur, mais pour l'instant, il avait plus important en tête : le mariage, l'amour éternel, et la ribambelle de bambins : roux comme leur papa, et intelligents comme leur maman…

Une heure avant l'heure de son rendez-vous Ron était déjà assis à une table avec les habituels petits cœurs qui lui voletaient autour, accompagnés de Cupidons.

C'est à ce moment que Fred et George Weasley firent irruption dans le salon de thé. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers la patronne et lui parlèrent de longues minutes. Puis, l'ayant quitté avec un air entendu sur le visage, il s'approchèrent de Ron et Harry.

- Alors frangin, comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Fred.

- Très bien, et je me sentirais encore mieux si vous n'étiez pas là !

- Oh, c'est pas gentil de nous dire ça ! Nous qui étions venu t'aider… Enfin c'est pas grave, Fred et moi sommes tout à fait conscient que c'est le stress qui te fais dire de pareilles absurdités. C'est pour cela que nous voulions te proposer notre nouvelle potion anti-stress, aux vertus relaxantes et bienfaisantes. Elle est tout particulièrement recommandée en cas de déclaration amoureuse, et comme tu es notre frère nous te la faisons au prix exceptionnel de 2 gallions !

- Non merci, grogna Ron, je la connais votre nouvelle potion, Seamus en a bu et il est resté trois jours avec écrit « je t'aime Dean » sur le front… Merci vraiment, mais je pense que je m'en passerai…

- Comme tu le dis, il est resté trois jours avec sa déclaration d'amour, mais ça a marché, maintenant, ils sont ensemble je te signale… Au fait c'est toi, Harry, qui leur a appris à lancer un sort de silence correctement ? Quel dommage c'était tellement plus drôle avant…

- Dégagez ! rugit Ron. Allez vendre vos horreurs ailleurs !

- Oh Rony, tu nous déchires le cœur, enfin, si c'est ton dernier mot…

- Oui, c'est mon dernier mot, hors d'ici ! Hurla le rouquin.

Les jumeaux sortirent donc du salon de thé sous les yeux étonnés des autres couples, non sans oublier de distribuer à chacun d'eux des prospectus publicitaires sur leur nouveau philtre d'amour qui garantissait la puissance de chaque mâle la buvant.

- Harry ! Si tu continues à te marrer comme ça, tu vas étouffer ! s'énerva Ron.

- Désolé, articula le brun en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Harry resta encore cinquante minutes à essayer de détendre son ami puis il partit à son propre rendez-vous galant. Quand il s'approcha de la jolie rouquine qui lui tournait le dos, il sourit et se blottit contre elle.

- Alors comment va mon courageux frère ? s'enquit la jeune fille

- Je doute qu'il ne parvienne à parler pendant la première demi-heure, mais si Hermione est patiente, elle a peut-être une chance qu'il lui demande avant le crépuscule…

- Mauvaise langue !

- Tu es sûre que tu veux toujours ? demanda Harry en redevenant sérieux. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas pressé, si tu préfères, on peut attendre encore.

- Non, ça va merci, je suis prête, je me sens bien avec toi… Mais peut être que toi tu préférerais attendre…

- Attendre, moi ? Tu plaisantes, j'en rêve jours et nuits depuis des mois !

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, il paraît même que tu es plutôt bruyant…

Ginny repensa aux descriptions que lui avaient faites Seamus et Dean des nuits de son petit ami. Elle s'imaginait son copain en train de… En pensant à elle… Enfin tout du moins, elle espérait que c'était à elle qu'il pensait, vu que d'après ses camarades, son prénom revenait souvent au milieu des gémissements du Survivant. Tout d'un coup beaucoup plus motivée, la jeune fille attrapa son petit ami par la manche et l'entraîna en souriant vers l'hôtel le plus proche.

Le soir même dans le grande salle, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école, Ronald Weasley avait enfin fait sa demande en mariage à Hermione Granger… Il paraît qu'il avait bégayé pendant une bonne demi-heure, et qu'après la patronne leur avait apporté un catalogue de robes de mariée moldu de la part des jumeaux Weasley. Ron avait alors viré à l'écarlate (selon les dires des témoins) et de rage, avait à la fois déchiré le catalogue, embrassé Hermione et lui avait demandé sa main.

Et… Il s'était pris le râteau du siècle.

En fait Hermione s'était excusée, mais elle sortait déjà avec quelqu'un, et en fait, elle était enceinte de deux mois.

À la suite de quoi Ron avait tenté de se pendre à un des Cupidons volants qui, heureusement n'avait pas supporté son poids et s'était cassé la figure. Le rouquin avait donc fini sous calmants à l'infirmerie, et pour l'instant restait alité. (LOL)

Hermione, passablement confuse, rasait les murs depuis son retour dans le château, et curieusement, Draco Malfoy, avait lui aussi adopté profil bas…

Enfin, c'est dans cette ambiance qu'Harry revint de Pré-au-Lard avec Ginny, apprenant par les badauds ce qui s'était déroulé l'après-midi même pour ses meilleurs amis.

Harry se rendit immédiatement à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Ron, pendant que Ginny allait voir Hermione pour vérifier qu'elle et son bébé allaient bien, et éventuellement, tenter de savoir qui était le père.

Ginny eut beaucoup de difficultés à faire parler Hermione qui culpabilisait à mort, mais elle apprit au bout du compte que cela faisait un an que la préfette sortait avec Draco Malfoy. Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance pendant les rondes des préfets, et que Draco et elle allaient se marier cet été. Hermione assura à Ginny qu'elle aimait beaucoup Ron, mais qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus fort, de plus résolu. Ginny lui souhaita tout le bonheur possible, regrettant juste qu'ils aient été aussi discrets sur leur amour.

De son côté, lorsque Harry sortit de l'infirmerie vers minuit, il était assez peu optimiste quant à la survie mentale de son meilleur ami, qui avait à présent un langage trisyllabique se limitant à Her-mio-neuuuuh. Vaguement anéanti Harry se dirigeait vers son dortoir pour connaître les nouvelles du côté de Ginny, lorsqu'il croisa Bill Weasley.

- Bill ! Tu es déjà au courant, je suis désolé, c'est quand même un peu de ma faute, je l'ai pas mal encouragé, et je pensais sincèrement que c'était bon, mais…

- De quoi tu parles Harry ? le coupa le rouquin.

- Ben de Ron il…

- J'm'en fiche de Ron, soupira Bill.

- Ça va pas Bill ? T'as pas l'air bien, commença à s'inquiéter Harry.

- Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

- Ta lettre, euh non, j'ai rien reçu de ta part…

- Tu es sûr ? Je te l'ai envoyée avec un hibou persan d'Egypte…

- Si, si j'ai reçu une lettre par un hibou comme ça, mais c'était une lettre bizarre …

- Donc tu sais pourquoi je vais le faire…

- Faire quoi ?

Ça, dit Bill en tendant sa baguette, Avada Kedavra ! Désolé Harry je t'aimais vraiment beaucoup, mais t'aurais pas dû toucher à ma sœur…

Quelques jours plus tard, Ginny était en train de ranger les dernières affaires de Ron et Harry, quand elle fut prise d'un malaise. Elle tomba à genoux et vomit tripes et boyaux sur les dalles froides. Quand la nausée fut passée, elle s'appuya contre le mur et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Les malheurs s'étaient enchaînés depuis la St Valentin, d'abord Ron, qui ne reviendrait sans doute jamais à la raison, puis Harry, que Bill avait découvert raide mort dans un couloir… Evidemment, on n'avait pas retrouvé l'assassin, mais cela pouvait être le fait de n'importe qui après tout… La communauté sorcière reprochait à Harry de ne pas encore avoir éliminé Voldemort, et les partisans du mage noir de trop les gêner dans leurs sombres œuvres… Finalement pensa Ginny, maintenant, ils devaient tous être contents… Enfin peut-être pas tant que ça au bout du compte, maintenant, ils leur faudrait trouver un autre bouc émissaire pour se décharger de leur incompétence…

Et pour couronner le tout, des nausées !... Enfin, au moins elle garderait un enfant de ce bonheur qui n'avait pas assez duré… Mais c'était quand même dur comment allait-elle l'élever cet enfant ? Elle ne voulait pas d'un autre homme dans sa vie, pas maintenant en tout cas, c'était trop tôt… Heureusement que Bill était là pour la soutenir, parce que sinon…

* * *

**Alors quoi que vous en pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Un peu, beaucoup pas du tout ?**

**Un seul moyen de me le faire savoir : vos reviews !**

**Je publie le prochain chapitre (qui est le dernier je le vous rappel) des que j'aurais vos réactions...**


End file.
